Enamorada del PlayBoy
by MariiRomero
Summary: Bella Swan, Una chica común y corriente totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen,todo un Play-Boy y hermano de su mejor amiga Alice Cullen ¿Que pasara si Edward al fin nota que Bella existe? ¿Y si piensa que ella podria ser una victima mas de sus encantos?
1. Chapter 1

Me sentía tan estúpida por creer que el de verdad se fijaría en mi , todo esto era un revoltijo de emociones: felicidad por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Alice, emoción porque organizamos una fiesta sorpresa para ella, pero todo esto se veía opacado en comparación por esta tristeza tan grande. Me enamore de la persona menos indicada, el hermano de Alice: Edward Cullen

Edward era universitario, excelentes calificaciones, caballero, amable, gracioso, y por todas estas razones… Era todo un Play-Boy. Tenía a todas las chicas de la universidad locas por el. Era todo un dios griego, un cuerpo de infarto: no era tan musculoso pero tan poco era esquelético tenia la figura perfecta, un rostro de ángel travieso con todas sus facciones rectas y perfectas, y por si fuera poco unos ojos color verde que con una sola mirada me dejan como idiota.

¿Por qué tuve que caer en sus encantos?¿Por qué me lastiman tanto? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea me tengo que enamorar? Esas eran preguntas que por más que buscara la respuesta… Nunca la encontraba.

Primero Jacob (Termino conmigo porque ''Quería su espacio'')

Después Mike (Lo encontré intercambiando saliva con Jessica)

Y ahora Edward (Amor no correspondido) Maravilloso no creen?

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- Grito Alice a todo pulmón por el teléfono.

-Si… Me decías?- Conteste con desgana

Alice suspiro- Te decía que si quieres ir de compras conmigo… Si mañana no vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños como se debe al menos hagamos algo para distraernos- Me sorprendí al oír que su voz reflejaba poco entusiasmo tratándose de pasar un día entero dentro del centro comercial… Me sentí un poco mal.

- Ok, acepto… Pero solo por tu cumpleaños eh? – Trate de subirle el ánimo.

-Yeeiihh! Tuxs Tuxs Tuxs!- Celebro con fingido entusiasmo.

- Allie! Qué pasa? Porque tan triste?- No aguante mucho en preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Te parece poco? Mis padres están de viaje y ni siquiera una llamada! No encuentro a Jasper en ningún lado! Rose y Emmett no están seguros si vienen! Estoy prácticamente sola en mi casa UN DIA ANTES DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- Woow Cuando se entere lo que tenemos planeado… Esperen! Dijo que esta…

-Estas sola en tu casa?- Dije con interés. Donde estará Edward?

-Sii, Si Bella, Edward esta aquí, Solo que ayer se fue de fiesta y llego en plena madrugada, para después llegar a mi cuarto para despertarme y cantarme las mañanitas con un sombrero de mariachi!- Alice suspiro en un intento de relajación- Ok, el punto es que el aun está durmiendo-

Ahhh si! Se me olvidaba decirles que yo tengo 17 y el 20… Asi que NOTICIAS! Cree que aun soy una chiquilla de esas que andan con vestidos de princesa, una tremenda paleta de fresa y hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Bellita… Amor… Cariño… Ehmm te importaría venir a mi casa? Es que no quiero estar sola! Siii?- No sabia que su adorable puchero servia a través del teléfono, si es así… Estoy jodida.

-Estás segura?- De tan solo saber que Edward estaba allí se me ponían los nervios de punta.

-Segurísima… Además, quedate tranquila! Lo mas seguro es que se despierte como a las 4 de la tarde y a esa hora seguro no estaremos aquí así que no hay problema alguno- Como es obvio Alice ya sabía de mis sentimientos por Edward así que ella buscaba mi comodidad y eso implicaba o quedarnos en su cuarto, o ir a mi casa, o simplemente ignorarlo (Cosa muy difícil para mí)

-De acuerdo… Pero ya calmate! O quieres algunas arrugas en tu cara?- Con esto seguro va a dejar de estar así.

-Ni las menciones… Ya estoy radiante otra vez- Podía percibir su enorme sonrisa a través del teléfono.

-Ok, me ire a bañar… chao-

-Te espero- Y después colgó

Tome una rápida ducha, quería sorprender a Alice así que me puse un corto vestido con volados de flores, unas sandalias blancas, el cabello suelto y mi collar con la mitad de un corazón (La otra parte la tenia Alice). Un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista. Tome las llaves de mi auto y baje a la cocina: Mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel así que estaba sola en mi casa, la cerré y partí a casa de Alice.

Cuando llegue a que Alice empecé a tocar y no habrían la puerta. No esperaba que estuviera abierta pero de igual forma la empuje y se abrió.

Me adentre a la casa y allí estaba Alice, dormida en el gran sofá de la sala, rodee los ojos, Alice y sus bajones de energía

Subí al armario por una cobija para Alice y allí estaba él, saliendo del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Sentí que mis rodillas cedían, no puede ser cierta tanta belleza y perfección, del caían unas cuantas gotas de agua. Oigan! Allá en el cielo! Se les cayó un ángel!

Cuando él se percato de mi presencia se sorprendió mucho( No me pregunten la razón que yo tampoco la se) Y me recorría con la mirada. Eso me hizo sentir algo avergonzada y como es obvio, me sonroje.

**POV EDWARD:**

-Ahhmm… hola- Me aclare la garganta. Ok lo admito, estaba avergonzado, Por los sagrados clavos de Cristo! Esta chiquilla me hará tener una combustión espontanea!

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana!

_Pues debes admitir que tiene una amiguita muy sexy_

La verdad es que si, otro yo… Esta muy bien para ser una chiquilla. Ese pequeño vestido y el evidente sonrojo le daba un aspecto de sexy inocencia que haría caer a cualquiera, menos a mi por supuesto.

-Hola… ehmm perdón por molestarte, es que Alice se quedo dormida en la sala y vine a buscar algo para arroparla- Luego se mordió el labio inferior y esta pequeña no sabe lo endemoniadamente atractiva que se ve haciendo eso

-No te preocupes linda, Ehhmm…-Ok! Situación incómoda!- En este armario hay algunas cobijas, llevale una- Le dije con mi característica sonrisa de lado.

-Ok, gracias- Dijo amablemente.

-Mmmm… Me iré a mi habitación a ponerme algo encima, con permiso- Cuando llegue a mi habitación me pegue en la frente con la mano (Lo cual dolió)

_Sabes que la cagastes cierto?_

¡No hace falta que me lo repitas!

_Ok, solo quería confirmarlo_

Decidí no hacerle caso a esa necia vocecita en mi cabeza y me empecé a vestir. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con cuello ''V'' y baje a la sala. Allí estaba Bella, sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión. Trate de ignorarla, pero se me hacía imposible.

Mientras se me hacia el café pegue la vista a la sección de deportes del periódico, sentí unos pasos que se aproximaban a la cocina.

_Tómatelo con calma y no lo arruines!_

Ok, Ok! Pero ya cállate!

Cuando Bella se percato de mi presencia bajo la mirada en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo (Lo cual no le funciono). Abrió el refrigerador y tomo un poco de agua, esta chica de verdad que era linda, no tenía tantas curvas, pero tampoco era tan recta… su figura era perfecta; Labios rellenos, piernas largas… Uf!

-Ehhmm… Edward, creo que se te quema algo- Dijo con la vista fija en el café. MIERDA!

No había notado que el café se me estaba quemando. MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE LA CAFETERA SE DAÑO!

Gruñí, y me apresure a quitar el pequeño recipiente pero Bella ya lo había bajado del fuego.

-Gracias… Salvaste la vida de mi café- Dije sonriéndole, Ella sonrió de una manera deslumbrante.

-Siempre a la orden- Dijo entre pequeñas risitas. Tome mi taza de café y me la lleve a los labios pero en el intento de probarlo me queme la lengua, solté un pequeño gemido.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Caliente- dije señalando la taza. Ella rodo los ojos y se le escapo una pequeña risita. Se dio media vuelta y lleno un vaso con agua fría, yo me acerque a ella un poco más. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia mí, tropezó con la taza y así quede con café hirviendo en mi torso.

-Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento!- repetía una y otra vez mientras tomaba unas servilletas para limpiarme. Bella frotaba insistentemente las servilletas en mi pecho hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, no pude seguir conteniéndome y la bese, El beso era apasionado, la danza de nuestras lenguas era frenética.

La sujete fuertemente de su estrecha cintura y ella introdujo sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello y lo tiraba suavemente, esta niña me tenia loco!

Nos separamos solo un poco para tomar aire, y seguimos con lo nuestro, besaba y mordía sus labios y su cuello. La tome desde sus piernas y la senté en el desayunador, ella envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas. Deje sus labios, pero no su piel: Repartía besos húmedos por todo su cuello y hombro derecho, ella acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de la camisa hasta que al fin me la saco, yo masajeaba la piel de sus muslos hasta donde me daba el alcance el vestido, fui descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos cuando nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un grito:

-BELLA!- Era Alice.

Isabella se quedo paralizada con una cara de asombro por unos segundos, Cuando volvió a la realidad salto del desayunador y se acomodo su vestido al igual que su cabello.

-Mmmm, Bella- Le susurre. Si Alice nos encontraba así… Seguro me mataría, pero extrañamente eso no me importaba.

-Sii? – Respondió con la cabeza gacha, le tome el mentón dulcemente y le alce para ver su cara, estaba sonrojada como nunca la había visto, tenia los labios hinchados y rojos, la piel de su cuello y hombros tenían ligeras marcas, MIS marcas, no sabía porque pero eso me daba algo de satisfacción. Me acerque a ella hasta que pude sentir su respiración, su irregular respiración, ya estábamos a escasos centímetros cuando no me pude resistir a volver a probar sus labios y la bese pero en esta ocasión era un beso dulce y moderado.

-Ehhmm… Alice! Creo que nuestra pequeña Isabella está algo ocupada!- Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

Nos separamos a duras penas, sus labios eran adictivos, eran mi propia marca de heroína.

-Callate imbécil!- Susurro Bella completamente ruborizada y un poco enojada.

-Ok, Ok, Me callo pero me explicaran esto… Se imaginan si no hubiera sido yo el que haya entrado si no Alice?- Dijo con cara seria, su primera cara seria de toda su vida.

-Tranquilo hermano. No paso y eso es lo importante- Dije tratando de calmarlo. Emmett volvió a su sonrisita burlona.

-Esta bien- Solto una risotada que se escucho por toda la casa para luego irse guiñándonos un ojo teatralmente.

-Mmm… Sera mejor que me vaya… nos vemos-Y asi la pequeña Isabella, la de labios adictivos, la de piel suave y tersa como una pluma, la mejor amiga de mi hermana que me tenia loco se fue precipitadamente de la cocina dejándome a mi con varias cosas en que pensar.


	2. 2 Decisiones

**Cap2: Decisión **

**BELLA POV**

No puede ser cierto lo que acaba de pasarme! Yo, Isabella Swan e sido besada por Edward Cullen!

-Bella ¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo Alice mirándome como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

''_Ahh es que todavía no recupero el aliento por semejante beso que me dio tu hermano'' _No podía decirle eso!

-No nada, Ya estas lista?- Alice estaba preparándose, íbamos a salir al restaurant favorito de los Cullen. Era un lugar con comida Exquisita y música muy movida y alegre.

-Ya casi, dame 15 minutos- Si, claro 15 minutos de una hora!

-Te espero abajo- Dije ya casi saliendo de la habitación, pero un duende de cabello azabache me lo impidió.

-Nada de eso! Allá abajo esta Edward así que NEI!- Alice por una razón era muy sobreprotectora conmigo cuando se trataba de Edward, Ella me decía una y otra vez que simplemente Edward era diferente a los demás (Cosa que no le entendía) Pero siempre ha sido así, Desde la primera vez que vine a esta casa ella me ha dicho que no pusiera mis ojos en él y que me buscara otro chico, Dios! ¿Acaso existe alguien que la entienda?

Solo suspire y me quede haciendo zapping en su televisión pero en realidad solo pensaba en Edward y sus labios… Sus increíbles labios, las caricias que me brindaba… No pude evitar pensar en el que hubiera pasado si Emmett no hubiera llegado, Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

-Bella! Despierta! Déjame retocarte el maquillaje!- Alice movía sus manos en frente de mi cara para ''despertarme''

-Déjate las tonterías y hazlo- Dije con desgana.

Alice me retoco el maquillaje y ¿Quién lo diría? Me felicito por mi atuendo! Ah decir verdad, me sentía bien con este vestido puesto. Bajamos las escaleras y allí estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward charlando un poco y Rosalie salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, No pude evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas.

-Edward- suspiro Alice- Si iras con nosotros más te vale cambiarte la camiseta… ¿Por qué estas manchado de café?- Pregunto Alice, Y allí fue cuando note que aun no se cambiaba la camisa, Emmett me miro y soltó unas cuantas risas.

-Créeme Alice que no quieres saberlo- Ese fue Emmett que aun reía como idiota.

-Tu cállate!- Edward le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca, Se veía algo sonrojado… Aguarden un minuto! Edward Cullen ¿Sonrojado? Ok! Ahora sí que estoy loca.

-Oye! Te recuerdo que la única que me puede golpear así es mi osita, Imbécil!- Dijo Emmett pero con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Edward subió las escaleras, salude a Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga aunque no nos veíamos tanto gracias a que ella y Emmett ya estaban en la universidad, en su último año específicamente, Edward y Jasper también estaban en la universidad pero iban por su segundo año. Y finalmente Alice y yo ya estábamos casi saliendo del instituto.

Rosalie cuando escucho esto soltó un leve ''Awwww!'' Y se situó a un lado de Emmett para besarlo, el beso fue cambiando de rumbo y de repente la escalera se hizo muy interesante para mi, Y más aun cuando semejante hombre bajo de ellas, esta vez llevaba Una camiseta verde (Que aparte que le quedaba perfecta hacia resaltar sus ojos) y una chaqueta de jean, Se encontró con mi mirada inquisitiva y me sonrió de esa forma torcida y tan sexy que solo él podía ser capaz de hacerla. Yo solo fui capaz de sonrojarme y bajar la mirada y al igual que él pero el soltó una risita tonta, como si se tratara de un chiste! Alce la mirada totalmente enfurecida pero solo sirvió para que se riera a carcajadas.

-OK! Hora de irnos!- Dijo jadeando Emmett limpiando su labio inferior con el dorso de su dedo, Al igual que Rosalie que estaba algo sonrojada.

Jasper tomo a Alice de la mano y se encaminaron hacia afuera, Emmett y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo, Bella suspiro y cuando ya había dado el segundo paso ya yo estaba a su lado y tome su mano.

-Vamos?- Sonrisa torcida/Activada.

Bella me miro y sentí como si miraba mi alma al igual que yo la de ella, Era tan inocente y frágil pero a la vez, tenía unas ganas infernales de besarla hasta saciarme, inconscientemente me acerque hasta ella y sus labios adictivos, podía sentir su respiración irregular, nuestras narices se tocaban, su olor a fresas me embargo por completo hasta que al fin la bese. Nuestro tercer beso del día y aun no me cansaba, con las otras chicas con las que he estado nunca las había besado tan seguido y de esta forma, tan dulce y delicada. Sentimos la corneta del auto de Emmett y nos separamos, Ella estaba sin palabras, completamente sonrojada y jadeante. La tome de la mano y salimos, cuando ya estábamos afuera ella se separo de mi y se subió al auto de Emmett. Me cuesta admitirlo pero extrañe su contacto.

Yo también me subí al auto y note la mirada furibunda de Alice y allí fue cuando recordé nuestra conversación.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Ehhmm, Alice? Me prestas tu baño?- Pregunto Bella un poco incomoda._

_-Claro! Es la puerta que queda aquí en frente- Decía Alice con una sonrisa enorme._

_Bella se levanto y salió de la habitación._

_-¿Por qué tan alegre Alice?- Pregunte también con una sonrisa._

_-Al fin tengo una verdadera amiga! Una que se preocupa por mí y mis cosas, una que de verdad me escucha, una que no solo está conmigo porque esta prendada contigo- Alice rodo los ojos cuando menciono eso, ok! Lo admito! E tenido uno que otro desliz con unas cuantas amiguitas de Alice (Por no decir todas)- Una que me deja que le elija la ropa, la maquille y la peine!- Chillo dando pequeños saltitos._

_-Para eso te hubiéramos comprado una muñeca Alice- Rodee los ojos- Tu nueva amiga es muy linda, inteligente, simpática… -Iva a seguir cuando una mano me golpeo en la mejilla._

_-¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?- le grite mientras me sobaba la mejilla donde me había golpeado._

_-Escúchame muy bien Edward Cullen porque solo lo diré una vez- Hizo una pausa terrorífica acercándose a mi lentamente- Si tu llegas a seducir a Bella, Te juro que te arrepientes, ya estoy harta que siempre estés con cada una de mis amigas, TU!- Dijo acusándome con su dedo- Eres un perro, solo juegas con los sentimientos de cualquier chica, pero Bella no será una de ellas, Estas advertido- En ese momento Bella entro a la habitación y al parecer noto como Alice y yo nos mirábamos, retándonos el uno al otro._

_-¿Puedo saber que sucede?- Dijo Bella frunciendo su ceño, se veía adorable, Olvídala Edward! Alice tiene razón! Eres un Play-Boy y no puedes enamorarte de la mejor amiga de tu hermana, Mucho menos después de semejante amenaza! _

_-Nada, Edward ya se va, cierto?- Murmuro Alice aun seria retándome con la mirada. Bella estaba con una cara de ''WTF?''_

_-Cierto- Medio gruñí- Adios- Sali de allí como alma que lleva el diablo (Cosa que no entiendo porque, si Bella es tan solo una chiquilla, No me importa no poder estar con ella! O si?)_

**_Fin FlashBack_**

Me estremesi Al recordar como Alice me había advertido, No podía seducir a Bella, No podía jugar con ella como lo hago con las demás, ella no, Bella era tan inocente y fragil, tan tierna y tan sexy a la vez, Esta situación si que era confusa pero elegí la mejor opción... Alejarme de Bella.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Pa pa pa paaaaamm! (Musica de suspenso) xD_**

**_Buueno! Aquii esta el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto loc pero cierto hermano mio también tiene derecho a usar la PC x) Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen su review! Es muy fácil! Solo tienen que darle a esa sexy parte de abajito, la que esta en azul y listo! xD Las Quiero! Chaito!_**


	3. Celos

**Bella Pov**

En el auto había una tensión indestructible, Alice al parecer estaba molesta conmigo porque solo me dio una mirada algo reprobatoria y triste y por todo el camino ha estado viendo por la ventana agarrada de la mano con Jasper, Me sentía algo mal, ella sabe que le estoy ocultando algo, Y por otro lado estaba Edward, Ese hombre que me había besado tres veces, y todas y cada una de esas veces me dejaban atontada.

De repente sentí una mano buscar la mia, levante la mirada y era Edward, Entrelazo sus dedos con los mios y me dio una sonrisa algo triste, fue extraño, era como si estuviera diciendo… 'Lo siento'.

Estaba confundida, ¿Que pasaba con el? Frunci el ceño como pidiéndole una explicación, el solo fue capaz de hacer una mueca y mirar hacia la ventana, pero sin soltarme la mano, Eso era bueno no?

Cuando menos lo espere ya habíamos llegado, Emmett se estaciono y salto del auto y a toda velocidad fue a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie y luego abrió la puerta de Alice.

-Amor mio, Duende- Dijo respectivamente regalándole una de sus sonrisas a ambas.

-Oso hermoso- Rosalie le dio un casto beso.

-Tarado- Alice le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Emmett por lo que todos soltamos ligeras risitas.

-¿Me permites?- Murmuro una voz sueva y aterciopelada. Me voltee y vi a Edward con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y una mano levantada. Logre decir un leve 'Por supuesto' y acepte su mano. Su tacto era suave y calido, No sabia que demonios me pasaba pero esto no podía ser, Alice me había advertido muchas veces, y por alguna razón, no me gustaba ocultarle nada a Alice.

Cuando rodeamos el auto Edward se tenso y solto mi mano, lamento decirlo pero extrañe su contacto.

Entramos al restaurant y cuando estábamos buscando una mesa Alice me tomo del codo.

-We have to talk- Susurro, Alice y yo se nos daba muy bien el ingles y cuando queríamos que nadie se enterara de lo que hablamos, lo decíamos en ingles **(N/A: ASI HAGO YO CON MI MEJOR AMIGA! XD) **

-About what?- Ho-Oh Ya sabia a que se refería.

-About my brother- Dijo seriamente.

-Chicas! Vengan!- Nos llamo la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora nada! Si se hubieran sentado en vez de haber estaba chismeando hubieran visto como nuestro queridísimo Eddy se sonrojaba!- Emmett prácticamente gritaba ¡Pero eso si! Viendome fijamente, provocando que yo también me sonrojara.

-Emmett?... Ya cállate!- Edward lo golpeo en la nuca.

-Y tu ya basta de golpear a mi osito asi!- Chillo Rosalie golpeando a Edward en el estomago.

-Esa es mi chica- Murmuro orgulloso Emmett para luego comerse a Rosalie prácticamente.

Edward rodo los ojos y se sentó junto a mi. Mi corazón parecía un zumbido de lo rápido de sus palpitaciones, mis manos empezaron a sudar un poco, mordí un poco mi labio inferior, y empecé a juguetear con un mechon de mi cabello, estaba incomoda.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ian y seré su mesero, ¿Ya saben que quieren de comer?- Pregunto un chico muy guapo, de cabello negro y largo, ojos azules y ligeramente musculoso. Al parecer le guste porque no dejaba de mirarme. Sentí a Edward tensarse un poco y carraspear un poco su garganta.

-Queremos el combo familiar de pollo frito, una ensalada familiar y 6 sodas- Dijo Edward serio y molesto.

-Waaoo! Eddy ya cálmate! – Ese fue Emmett tratando de aligerar el ambiente -¿Podrías traer un poco de pan también?- Pidió amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Claro, enseguida llega la mesera con sus ordenes- El mesero se despidió dándome una última mirada.

-¿Bella notaste que ese chico no dejaba de mirarte?- Rosalie se dirigió a mi alzando sus cejas perfectamente formadas de manera sugestiva.

-No me digas- Murmuro molesto Edward desbordando sarcasmo creyendo que nadie lo oiría.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- Pregunte molesta, se comporta como un estúpido, como si estuviera… ¿Celoso? Por Dios! ¿De qué estoy hablando? Primero se congela el infierno antes de que a Edward le dé un arranque de celos! ¿O no?

-Conmigo? Nada, Ahora ve y reúnete con tu mesero!- Gruño Edward y desvió la mirada. No podía creer que él me haya dicho eso! Le di una mirada de puro odio.

-Edward! ¿Porque le dices así a Bella? – Pregunto Alice visiblemente molesta.

-Hola! Soy Lauren y aquí tienen su orden chicos!- Llego una rubia teñida moviéndose mas que un pulpo en una picina. Dejo todo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a Edward con una sonrisa _demasiado_ amable para mi gusto.

-Gracias cariño- Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa torcida, MI sonrisa torcida. Ok! Lo admito! Estoy verde de los celos!

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo mas?- Pregunto con doble sentido la muy desgraciada.

-No, gracias, TODOS estamos bien- Dije con una sonrisa falsa. Aguarden! ¿De verdad la que dijo eso fui yo? Todos me miraron sorprendidos, las miradas ivan desde Edward, luego Tanya y yo.

La mesera malteñida se fue mirándome con odio. Y yo solo sonreí con suficiencia.

-Ok, eso fue extraño!- Exclamo Jasper teatralmente.

Estaba cansada de todo esto asi que me levante, murmure un inaudible 'Con permiso' Sali hacia el baño. Sentí 5 Pares de ojos en mi espalda pero los ignore, cuando ya estaba en el baño empece a respirar irregularmente y me mire al espejo, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, moje un poco mi rostro y cuando me lo seque alguien me tomo de la cintura. Esas manos ya eran familiares para mi.

Solte un pequeño grito y Edward me tapo la boca con una de sus manos y me arrastro hacia uno de los cubículos.

Ya dentro busco con desesperación mis labios, pero con todo el dolor del mundo gire mi cara, El gruño un poco y me miro intensamente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto rosando mis labios con los suyos, pude notar un poco de humor en sus palabras.

-No lo estoy, y ya suéltame!- Forcejee un poco con el hasta que me di cuenta que no tenia caso.

-Edward, permiso, ire a buscar a Ian- Y BOOM! Golpe bajo!

Las facciones de Edward se volvieron duras y presiono con fuerza sus labios con los mios, y juro solemnemente que no quería responderle, pero no aguante saborear esos labios que me volvían loca. Nuestras lenguas batallaban una guerra sobre quien tenia el control, Sus manos recorrían mis piernas y las mias tocaban su pecho musculoso.

-Tonta Bella, Tu eres mia, de nadie mas- Declaro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tuya?- Eso sono como una pregunta, Mierda! No podía sonar coherente mientras me besaba asi!- Enrede mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello mientras Edward besaba y chupaba mi cuello, de mi boca salian ligeros gemidos.

-Mia- Gimio Edward en mis labios. Ahora si que no había vuelta atrás, Yo era de Edward y no tanto porque el lo decía, mas bien porque yo me sentía que era de el. Edward Cullen se adueño de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón.


	4. Mia, Edward Pov

**Epale! Soy yo de nuevo! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que mi abuelito murió y realmente estoy muy mal. OK y dejando lo melancólico a un lado, aquí tienen el otro capi y espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo! =3**

**Capitulo 4: **

**Edward Pov**

Cuando Bella se fue me sentí como el peor hombre que ha pisado el planeta, ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué me paso con esos celos repentinos?

_Pues no te culpes a ti Eddy, Culpa a ese estúpido de ''Ian''_

Tenias que recordarme a ese imbécil!

_No te lo quería recordar a él, Quería recordarte a Bella, Sola, En el baño, mas te vale mover tu lindo trasero e ir allá!_

Ahh! Cierto! Gracias… Supongo.

Alice y Jasper estaban conversando animadamente y Emmett y Rosalie hablaban mas quedito y jugaban con sus manos así que me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el baño, entre sigilosamente y allí estaba ella secándose el rostro con una servilleta, aproveche de que no me estaba viendo y la tome de la cintura y la lleve conmigo hacia uno de los cubículos, ella soltó un gritico pero aun así nos encerré en uno de los cubículos y busque con desesperación sus calidos y suaves labios, Ella volteo el rostro y estaba tratando de separarse de mi (Cosa que no le permití) Pero después lo que de verdad me molesto fue cuando nombro a ese 'Ian'

En ese momento la bese fieramente, nuestras lenguas parecían estar en guerra, ella acariciaba y halaba levemente de mi cabello, yo le acariciaba sus piernas, ella soltaba de vez en cuando unos pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, Bella era mia, y si lo sé! Sé que había dicho que me iba alejar de ella pero no puedo! ¿Como es posible que deje a semejante chica? Y solo porque mi hermana me amenazo!

-Tonta Bella, tu eres mia, de nadie mas- Besaba su cuello con devoción hasta que le deje un pequeño chupetón, Bella era mia, y no la dejaría escapar.

-Tuya?- Me pregunto para luego soltar otro pequeño gemido. Un dia de estos iba a morir por una combustión espontanea.

-Mia- Bese sus labios como si no existiera un mañana. Isabella Swan era mi dueña, no tanto de mi cuerpo (Que juro solemnemente que pronto lo será) Sino más bien de mi corazón.

-Edward… Los chicos…- ¿Los chicos? Ahh si! Los chicos! Estaba tan concentrado con Bella que me olvide del resto. Solte un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

-Cierto… Los chicos- Dije entre dientes algo enojado.

-No seas tonto- Bella reía levemente, esa risa era como una linda melodía que nunca la olvidaría, Waaooo! Ven? Ya hasta poeta soy! ¿Acaso no era ella perfecta?- El dia aun no acaba y… Bueno, tenemos que hablar- Esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha. Le tome el mentón con mi mano le di un casto beso.

-Cierto… Necesitamos hablar sobre todo esto- Le dije mirándole esos ojos tan profundos que poseía, nos quedamos mirando unos minutos hasta que sono la puerta del baño y escuchamos una voz.

- Bella! ¿Estas aquí? Alice esta algo nerviosa y yo soy el que termina pagando los platos rotos! ¡No me ha dado ni un besito! Yo quiero mi besito asi que si no sales entrare a la fuerza- Jasper ya estaba desesperado, Me tense un poco, estaba hablando de mi hermana! Que tenga un poco de respeto no?

Bella se comenzó a reir entre dientes- Claro Jasper ya voy!- Luego Bella se dirigió a mi- ¿Como saldrás?

-Pues, Jasper es mi mejor amigo asi que podemos salir juntos, no hay problema-Dije tomandome las cosas con calma.

Bella me miro con incredulidad y ahí fue cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció un Jasper totalmente sorprendido por vernos en esta situación.

-¿Puedo saber que esta pasando aquí?- Murmuro Jasper mirándome fijamente.

-Chicos, les recuerdo que estamos en un baño de damas asique puede que no sea un buen lugar para hablar- Intermedio Bella mirándonos a ambos completamente sonrojada.

- Edward, Te importaría?- Dijo Jasper con la puerta abierta haciendo un ademan con la mano invitándome a salir.

Salimos del baño y en ese pasillo fue donde hablamos.

-¿Sabes como se pondría Alice si sabe sobre ustedes?- Jasper estaba serio.

-Oye… Jasper, cálmate… Lo único que te diré es… Bella Swan una víctima mas de mis encantos- Finalice esto con una sonrisa totalmente falsa y arrepintiéndome en el acto.

**Aquii ando! Ajaam, Este es un Edward Pov algo corto pero es algo! x) Espero actualizar mas seguido, pero es que no me da la inspiracion =( Bueno, les envio muuchos besitos y por lo que mas quieran dejen un review! =D**


	5. Te Quiero Hermanita

**Capitulo 5: Te quiero hermanita**

**Bella POV**

Una víctima de sus encantos… Eso es todo lo que soy para el. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y mas aun cuando lo vi, su boca, esa que probé hace unos minutos ahora formaba una perfecta 'o'. Sus ojos estaban levemente agrandados y tenían una chispa de dolor.

_Dolor? Si claro! Una persona que juega contigo de esa manera no siente dolor!_

Esta vez tienes razón Conciencia, es un desgraciado.

-Bella, yo…- Murmuro Edward dando un paso hacia mí, Yo me aleje otro paso.

Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, Sus esmeraldas se mostraban algo tristes, Pero esa tristeza no se comparaba con todo el dolor que sentía. El jugo con mis sentimientos y no tropezare con la misma piedra…

-No quiero escucharte, ya dijiste todo… Eres el peor Edward- Trate de que mi voz sonara seria y resentida pero solo salió triste y rota, justo como me sentía.

-Bella, Amor, por favor déjame explicarte… Yo solo…- Dijo atropelladamente.

-¿Que se supone que me quieres explicar? ¿Qué solo jugabas conmigo? ¿Qué solo querías acostarte conmigo para ser una más de tu larga lista?- Las lagrimas salían precipitadamente de mis ojos, mientras le decía esas palabras que solo me hacían mas y mas dolor aunque, ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¡Solo me bese con el unas cuantas veces!

_¿Así o más estúpida? ¡Bella tú quieres a Edward! Aunque solo a pasado medio día, lo quieres!_

Cierto… Lo quería, Quería a Edward Cullen, al estúpido que jugó con mis sentimientos, al imbécil por el que ahora estoy llorando, al que bese con tanta pasión y amor hace unos momentos.

-¡Bella perdóname! ¡Te juro que tú eres distinta a las demás! ¡No sé que me hiciste y realmente no me importa porque te quiero! - Fue un grito que se fundió con la música pero que aun así se escucho bastante. Ok! ¡Lo admito! Cuando dijo eso me derretí, solo era capaz de mirarlo a esas hermosas esmeraldas que estaban llenas de lagrimas, yo por mi parte me parecía a María Magdalena, llorando a cantaros.

-Una persona que hace eso no es capaz de querer a nadie- Susurre tristemente. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, no sé que vio en mi pero su rostro se descompuso. Sus ojos estaban que no aguantaban una lágrima mas, Su labio inferior temblaba levemente. No tenía idea de cuándo nos acercamos pero él me tomo de las manos y allí fue cuando volví a la realidad. Solo fui capaz de negar con la cabeza, quitar mis manos de entre las suyas y bajar la mirada.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto- Gruñí dando media vuelta ya lista para largarme de allí pero una fuerte y nívea mano me lo impidió.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto te quiero- Me tiro de la mano con tal fuerza que llegue a su pecho, el rápidamente me tomo de la cintura con sus dos brazos, luego, tan rápido que no me di cuenta me apreso entre la pared del pequeño pasillo y su cuerpo. Estaba paralizada, su respiración irregular fue lo que me volvió a la realidad, miro mis ojos y estaba a punto de besarme cuando…

**Edward POV**

La arrincone entre la pared y mi cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, trataba de prolongar el momento, me quede allí oliendo su dulce aroma de fresas pero no aguantaba más; Necesitaba sus labios pero de repente sentí un golpe en la mejilla que a decir verdad me dolió.

-¡No vuelvas a tratar de besarme!- Dijo Bella mientras me empujaba e intentaba salir del pasillo el que estábamos.

Mis lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos (No sé como las controle) y decidí hacer un último intento para que me perdonara.

-¡BELLA YO TE QUIERO!- Grite a todo pulmón. Lo había dicho, le dije a una chica que a pesar de haberla besado hoy en la mañana, la quería.

Los pasos de Bella se detuvieron de inmediato al escucharme, lentamente se volteo para verme. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y unas pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, me partió el alma verla así; Deseaba ir y abrazarla pero por ser un maldito Play-Boy ella me odiaba.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que sucede aquí?- Pregunto una muy exaltada y molesta Alice. Ahora si estoy muerto. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Alice me miro tirando dagas con los ojos pero cuando vio a Bella su rostro se suavizo y fue corriendo a abrazarla, cuando las vi así se me apretujo el corazón y me sentí como la peor persona que ha pisado el planeta.

-No pasa nada Alice, Lo mejor será que me vaya, Lo siento, te veo mañana- Murmuro apresuradamente Bella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

-Espera! Bella! ¿Con quién te vas?- Pregunto Alice pero no recibió ninguna respuesta porque Bella ya se había ido. Dio un audible y profundo suspiro y luego se giro hacia mí con la cara roja de la rabia.

-Edward Cullen… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi amiga, pedazo de idiota?- Grito como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Alice, Bella y yo nos besamos hoy en la mañana y fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y te juro que la quiero! Entonces estábamos en el baño y luego toco Jasper diciendo que estabas buscando a Bella, nos vio a nosotros dos juntos- Al mencionar a Jasper Alice se sorprendió mucho pero no la deje interrumpirme poniéndole una mano en la boca, ella no se quejo- Como Jasper es mi mejor amigo y confío mucho en el salimos juntos pero como soy un idiota dije que Bella era una víctima más de mis encantos pero te juro que no es así! Solo no sé que me paso y se me salió! Luego Bella se puso a llorar, yo también, le pedí perdón, me dijo que no, le grite que la quería, ella se fue y luego me puse como el perfecto imbécil enamorado a explicarte todo rapidito- Termine mi discurso jadeante ya que casi no tome aire. Baje la mano del rostro de Alice esperando su reacción.

Pero lo único que recibí fue otra cachetada, esta vez por parte de mi hermana. Instintivamente me lleve la mano a la mejilla golpeada, ahora me sentía peor que antes. Alice me dedico una mirada llena de rabia y tristeza.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste, yo te lo dije Edward! Te dije que no te metieras con Bella, ella no se merece que le hayas hecho esto- Alice me miraba decepcionada y triste ¡Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente mal!

-Alice por favor perdóname yo te juro que quiero a Bella…- Dije desesperado ¿Por qué nadie me creía? ¿Qué demonios hice para que todo el mundo desconfiara en mi?

-¿Si de verdad la querías porque le hiciste eso? Cuando se ama no se lastima- Me dijo Alice fríamente- A demás, a mi no me tienes que pedir perdón, a la que le tienes que pedir perdón es a Bella que en este momento debe estar muy mal- Cuando dijo esto se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia sus zapatos caros mostrándose un poco vulnerable, mi corazón se rompió al ver a mi hermanita así. Suspiro audiblemente y se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba ya afuera del estrecho pasillo, yo la seguí y me senté a su lado.

Ninguno rompió ese triste silencio, Me sentía muy arrepentido de lo que hice, ¿Por qué tuve que decir semejante tontería?

_Ninguno de los dos lo sabemos_

Conciencia… No estoy de humor ok?

_Solo quiero ayudarte… Sabes? Creo que lo dijiste fue por la costumbre que tienes de tratar a las chicas solo como tus victimas_

Es posible, pero Bella es completamente diferente, he visto la manera tan amable con la que trata a todo el mundo, la forma tan dulce que se sonroja, como se muerde el labio cuando esta nerviosa… Y un millón de cosas mas, solo que a partir de lo que me dijo Alice me aleje de ella y no le prestaba atención.

_Y luego cuando la viste hoy en la mañana fue como si te hubieras quitado la venda de los ojos_

Exactamente. ¿Desde cuándo nos volvimos tan cursis?

_Desde que caíste como el mismísimo pendejo enamorado_

Si claaaro! Puedo decir que la quiero pero ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado?

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Te lo está diciendo tu queridísima conciencia! ¿Quién te conoce más que yo?_

¡Oh Por Dios! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ISABELLA SWAN! Decir eso se siente bien eh?

_Es algo extraño que digas ''Enamorado de…'' Has pasado tanto tiempo saltando de cama en cama que nunca pensé que dirías algo así_

-Enamorado de Bella Swan- Aun no lograba creerlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido y allí fue que me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-Que estoy enamorado de tu mejor amiga… Por favor créeme Allie- La duende que tenia junto a mi se veía algo conmovida, me miraba dulcemente y luego me envolvió entre sus pequeños brazos de una manera muy cariñosa.

-Cuanto tiempo desde que no me decías asi Eddy- Cuando me llamo por mi diminutivo tan odiado la abrace mas fuerte.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento… No solo por Bella también por ser tan mal hermano- Alice alzo su rostro y sus ojos tenían unas cuantas lagrimas controladas.

-Claro que no lo eres, Solamente nos distanciamos un poco por tu nueva fachada de Don Juan pero siempre fuiste Eddy, el que nos tocaba piano a mi y a mama todas las noches, el cocinero del mejor brownie de la tierra y el que buscaba a toda costa revistas para adultos junto con Emmett- Ambos soltamos unas cuantas risitas- Ahh! Y en cuanto a Bella, Fuiste un completo idiota pero a pesar de todo tengo un buen presentimiento- Me dedico una sonrisa radiante y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Te quiero hermanita- Susurre tiernamente.

-Yo tamb…-

-¡ABRAZO DE HERMANOS!- Alice no pudo continuar ya que Emmett llego gritando y abrazándonos. Nos reímos escandalosamente hasta que nos dolía el estomago.

-Chicos, pidan la comida para llevar y vamos a buscar a Bella- Dijo Alice hacia Emmett y Jasper- Rose, te tengo una bomba! ¿A que no sabes de quien esta enamorado Eddy?- Ahora si estoy en un lio, me cruce de brazos y me puse rojo como una lucecita de Navidad.

Rosalie se carcajeo al escuchar mi nombre y la palabra 'Enamorado' en ese orden.

-¡¿De quien?- Alice se acerco a su oído y le susurro lo que supuse que seria el nombre de Bella.

-¿Me lo dices enserio? Awwww! ¡Eddy!- Rosalie fijo su mirada en mi y cuando vio mi sonrojo se confirmaron todas sus dudas.

-¡Dime que no se verían lindos juntos!- Las chicas me miraban enternecidas y emocionadas.

-Muchachas por favor… Ya dejen de mirarme asi- Suplique, ellas soltaron unas cuantas risas y se miraban con complicidad.

-No te preocupes cuñadito enamorado- Rodee los ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre que Rose me dedico- Te ayudaremos…-

-…Pero tienes que prometer que dejaras de ser un perro con las mujeres- Alice termino la frase de Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

-Lo juro- No lo dude ni un segundo. Los tres sonreímos y en ese momento llegaron los chicos.

-Todo listo, busquemos a Bells!- Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y nos dirigimos a la camioneta de mi hermano.

Subimos y hablamos sobre porque Alice y yo nos tardamos tanto y porque Bella se había ido y como ya Jasper, Rose y Alice sabían no nos quedo de otra que decírselo a Emmett que casi no podía manejar de la risa. Entre burlas y más risas llegamos a la casa de Bella y mis nervios era cada vez mas y mas….

/

VOLVIIII! Aqui les llego el quinto capitulo! Lamento no haber subido antes, no tenia internet pero aquii aparezco!

Espero que les haya gustado, las quiero y espero su review =)


End file.
